The Cave
by ilikadachocolate
Summary: Ash and Misty are caught in a storm until a cave comes into sight.  Story better than summary.


A/N:I know I normally write Storm Hawks fanfics but I hit a writer's block so I decided to try writing something different, Please review :)

Ash's foot landed on the muddy ground sending water and earth flying, the young Pokémon trainer looked at the object in his arms

"Just hang in there Misty" he whispered as his feet landed on the ground in a series of muddy splats, Ash turned his head to the side as lightning streaked the sky, scattering darkness in every direction. Ash turned his head to face the direction they were running; a lightning bolt came down in the trainer's path

"Pikachu thunder bolt!" Pikachu jumped off his trainers shoulder, his body filling with electrical charge

"Chuuuuuu!" Pikachu released the built up energy, sending the lightning bolt in multiple directions

"Good job Pikachu" Ash called to his first Pokémon. Ash felt relief wash over him as a cave came into sight. With a few more strides Ash ran into the cave his feet landing on the dusty floor heavily.

"Pika" Pikachu looked at Misty, concern in the little Pokémon's eyes

"For now we wait" Ash placed Misty's body on the cave floor gently "I should have a blanket in by back pack" Ash reached into his bag his hand searching through the many objects in his bag. Ash felt relief wash over him as his hand closed around a soft piece of fabric, he pulled the blanket out of his bag Ash looked at Misty's now shivering figure, he placed the light blue fabric over her, Misty's shivering lessened. Ash looked at the floor of the cave; the hard ground looked like it hadn't been walked on recently

'Her head' Ash smiled lightly as he removed his jacket, the collar scraping his skin lightly. Ash knelt down next to the water Pokémon trainers head, lifting it slightly as he slipped his jacket underneath.

Misty's body continued to shiver from the cold, Ash's eyes scanned the cave… No wood came into sight.

"Misty" the concerned tone is Ash's voice echoed around the cave. Ash picked up Misty's shivering body cradling her in his arms, her cold skin sending shivers down the young trainer's spine. Ash pulled her body close; Misty's shivering continued to lessen.

"Just hang in there" Ash whispered as he pressed his lips into Misty's hair, tears began forming underneath Ash's eyes "Misty" Ash pulled Misty closer, his voice wavering with emotion "please" tears began falling from the trainer's eyes. Ash ran his hand through Misty's fire red hair. Misty's body turned to face Ash, Ash looked at Misty confused by her actions

"I wish I could tell you Ash" Misty whispered into Ash's shirt, Ash tilted his head in confusion "I wish I could tell you, how much I loved you" Ash felt a shock wave run through him, the young trainer bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from saying anything. Misty moved closer to Ash, her hands gripping his shirt lightly

'I love you to, Misty' Ash laced his fingers through Misty's hair.

Misty felt her eye lids lift slowly, all she could see was darkness, her body jumped with alarm as she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her Misty jumped up quickly

"Ash!" Misty shouted annoyed

"Misty, are you ok?" Ash looked at Misty concern filling his eyes

"I'm fine but you won't be" Misty felt her irritation building suddenly the look in Ash's eyes caught the young Waterflower's attention

"I was worried about you" Ash slowly got to his feet his eyes never left Misty's

"Y-You were?" Misty stuttered, Ash nodded, Misty started walking toward Ash, suddenly she ran toward Ash, her feet hitting the ground quickly. Ash didn't know how to react so he stood still stunned; when Misty reached Ash she threw her arms around him sending the trainer stumbling back. Ash blinked a couple times trying to work out what was really happening, Ash wrapped his arms around Misty.

"I love you Misty" Ash felt regret wave through him as the words flowed past his lips, Misty blinked a couple times going through Ash's words in her mind, Misty blushed as she ran it through her mind once more

"I love you to Ash" Misty whispered. Misty moved away from Ash slightly their eyes connected, their breath mingled as the pair inched closer, Ash's hands closed around Misty's waist.

"Misty-" Ash was cut off by Misty's lips covering his; Ash felt shock hit him like a wave. Ash felt paralysed standing in the cave, after a few more moments Ash pulled Misty closer and kissed her back. After a few short moments Misty pulled away, the young lovers looked into each other's eyes.

"What happened to me?" Misty whispered

"You got knocked out by Team Rocket's machine" Misty couldn't help but smile

"Prepare for trouble!" Misty called out into the darkness of the cave

"And make it double!" Ash stood next to Misty

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Misty!"

"Ash!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Pika, Pikachu!" Ash and Misty fell into each other's arms laughing. Once they calmed down they looked into each other's eyes as the storm outside continued to rage.

A/N: There you go, I hope you liked it. I know I went old school, I prefer old school Pokémon.

Ilikadachocolate out


End file.
